1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors generally include a socket and a plug. In use, the socket and the plug terminate ends of two optical fibers, respectively, and the plug is plugged into the socket to provide quick connection between the two optical fibers. Generally, both the socket and the plug include an optical coupling surface for optically coupling the socket and the plug. When the two optical fibers are disconnected, the plug is unplugged from the socket. The optical coupling surfaces are exposed and easily contaminated, reducing connection quality of the optical fiber connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector, which can overcome the abovementioned shortcomings.